


A Hero's Deed

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Episode: s06e01-02 Redemption, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Sam can take care of herself. Usually.
Series: SGC Episode outtakes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448596
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Redemption Pt 2 S06:ep02 after Jack ejects safely but before he’s talked to Hammond about Jonas

**Saturday Morning**

An arm reached from under the covers at the insistent beep of the alarm. A darker, larger arm followed the movement however and nudged the slender feminine fingers from the snooze to the off button and pressed. “Go back to sleep.” The warm voice said, gravely from sleep. “Everything is all right. It’s Saturday.”

She rolled back into the warm bare chest and was fast asleep in moments. He lay there a few moments, his fingers stroking soothingly until he was sure she really was asleep. He sighed and kissed her temple gently. Hopefully the last thing she’d remember was him driving her home.

**The night before:**

The incident with Anubis had left Sam more rattled than she’d have liked to have admitted. Jonas had been able to mitigate the worst of the issues as her plan, arguably, probably would have gotten Jack killed otherwise. That was the part that was bothering her the most. They had just lost Daniel, a man she loved as much as or possibly more than her own brother and here she’d knowingly put the only man she loved more in mortal danger. What the hell was wrong with her?

So she’d gone to a dive she didn’t think anyone else on base frequented and sat at the bar to glare at herself while she drank. She was so lost in her own anger at herself that she never saw him slip inside and sit in a table near the back where he could quietly watch her without interrupting her night.

He’d cheated. There was a very easy way to track her down and he’d used it without a second thought. It wasn’t like her to leave base for the night without checking in with him or Teal’c. She hadn’t said anything to the Jonas kid either. It was out of character enough to cause him concern so when her naquadah signature settled on a spot on the edge of town where he knew there was a fairly seedy bar he normally wouldn’t frequent unless he wanted to be left alone, he’d jumped in his aging green pickup and followed her.

If it was anyone else he might have honored her wishes but too much had happened the last few months and he couldn’t just put it away. She was at least sticking to whiskey so he knew she didn’t have anything planned beyond a bit of wallowing. He’d almost started to relax when a couple guys she’d brushed off earlier flanked her. Jack ignored the conversation or any attempts they made to touch her and kept his eyes on her drink.

One of them clearly said something disgusting to her because she turned to snap at him. It was at that moment one slipped something into her drink. Before Jack could reach her though Sam had slammed back her drink and had lit into the pervert’s companion for his equally rude remark.

Jack caught the bartender’s eye and they converged on Sam as she was about to set down her nearly empty glass. Jack put his hand around hers and took the glass from her fingers. “Bag this and have those two wait for the CSPD.” He said handing the bartender the glass.

The bartended nodded and motioned over his bouncers to keep the tag team from leaving. It was an old and dirty trick. Find a woman drinking alone. One distracted her while the other slipped a drug in her drink, then you took her someplace quiet and used her. Half the time she’d wake up and have next to no clear recollection of your face or how she got there.

If the guys were there Jack would have had one of them take Carter home and he’d have stuck around and given a statement. Instead he gave his card to the bartender to have the PD contact him for a statement. He wanted Carter out of there. Not that Hammond would judge her for the situation she found herself in but getting ruffied didn’t look good on your medical record.

“Time to go.” He told her, not wanting to give the guys even a name for her.

She turned and looked up at him about to speak and he put two fingers to her lips. “It’s time to go.” He said, the look in his eyes gentle, willing her to come quietly before the cops showed up.

“I still need another drink.” She complained.

“We can drink back at the house.” He told her consolingly.

“You drank all the wine.” She accused him.

“I paid for that wine.” He reminded her and threw some bills on the counter to cover both their tabs.

“I feel strange.”

“I know, that’s why we’re leaving now. Come on.” He told her and helped her on with her coat and grabbed her purse for her as well.

He ignored the two men glaring at him for swiping their prize right under their noses. One of the bouncers was bigger than Teal’c and that was saying something. They wouldn’t cause any more trouble tonight at least. The woman swaying unsteadily against him however…

He helped her into the cab of the truck and buckled her in, noting her glassy eyes and hoping he wouldn’t have to change plans and take her to get her stomach pumped. Ten minutes later he was pulling up in her driveway and helping her back out of the truck when he noticed she was shifting her legs and squirming. “Hey, try to hold it till you hit the head Carter.” He joked and walked with his arm around her waist to her door.

While he was trying to get the door open though he felt fingers sliding under the band of his jeans. “Easy Carter, you’re in no shape to make that kind of offer.”

“Jack.” Her voice was a soft slurred sigh. “What?”

He got her inside before answering. “Ruffie… possibly something else too, you aren’t acting just sleepy.”

“I feel…” she looked up at him and her dazed eyes were soft with awareness as she swept his eyes along his body then focused on his mouth. “I feel…” but the chemical combination in her system made her ability to focus next to minimal and all she could do was fit herself against him and unwittingly rub her hips on him invitingly.

Jack realized she must have been drugged with something like Spanish fly too and now he was very glad he hadn’t stuck around to let her be questioned. “Come on Carter, let’s get you comfortable and into bed.” He told her as he helped her off with her coat and shoes.

She was giving him that sleepy come hither look again and Jack did his best to just ignore it. If it got her to go to her bedroom he’d work with it. He led her to her bedroom and got her to sit on her bed finally so he could help her with her shoes that she wouldn’t let him take off in the hall. After he got both off however she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. “You have too many clothes on.” She told him.

“Let’s get you into bed Carter.” He said simply and tried to sit up but her legs had wrapped around him by that point and she was deliberately holding him down against her. Sam’s hips had gone back to unconsciously grinding against his and it was taking a great deal of effort on his part not to respond to her invitation.

“I want you.”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow when you’re sober. Get undressed.”

Thinking she was about to get what she wanted she tugged off her shirt and pulled off her jeans. When she started to undo her bra he drew her hands away. “Leave it.” He told her and nudged her back down.

He really should leave the room but part of him was concerned about the dose of sedative and aphrodisiac she’d been given and wasn’t sure is she should be alone either. What if she hurt herself or vomited in her sleep or… Dammit. Jack shrugged off his jacket and unbelted his jeans. He could sleep in his shirt and shorts tonight. She might settle down if he gave her some physical contact anyway.

Jack slid between the sheets and found her moving against him immediately. “Hey, just relax, try to get some sleep Sam.” He told her soothingly as he tucked her against his shoulder and stroked her hair gently.

Sam started whispering in his ear.


	2. An hour after Sam wakes the first time:

Warm. Safe. Loved. Sam smiled. She was comfortable in spite of her splitting headache. The shoulder she was on was familiar in every possible way. The arms around her as recognized by her eyes as her own. She’d slept on that shoulder more times than it was prudent to admit. The familiar smell of the man filled her senses and pooled heatedly inside her. She wondered why she had fallen asleep on his bare shoulder. He only took his shirt off on missions if it was damaged beyond repair. Sam blinked awake to the sight of Jack’s chest and realized instead of some grimy cell they were ensconced in a bed. Her bed.

Memories came flooding back for Sam. After Jack had gotten her to lie down she’d made him stay then whispered things in his ear. Filthy things she wanted to do to him, wanted him to do to her. She’d become unbearably aroused and he wouldn’t... no, that wasn’t quite true, but he’d made her do the work, holding her against him, using her own hand while he told her what to do to herself so she didn’t wake up in pain from frantic rubbing, his hand over hers in her panties while she stroked herself slowly until she came, with his hot breath on her neck and his other hand splayed across her stomach, holding her tight against the hard erection he’d had but not let her soothe.

She tried to understand why she’d forced herself on him like that. Thank god he was as honorable of a man as he was. Most any other man would have taken her desire at face value and taken what she’d clearly offered. The rest of the night swam into clarity and she realized he must have followed her to the bar to make sure she’d been all right then brought her home when someone tried to drug her.

He looked so peaceful she hated to wake him so she lay her head back on his shoulder again and stretched her arm over his stomach. His arms tightened around her and he made a soft happy sounding hum his sleep.

Sam sighed. The worst part was she wasn’t sure she was at all happy with him for not crossing the line. Sometimes she wished he’d let his control slip and let what they both wanted… happen… but… not when she’d been drugged. She was grateful to him that he hadn’t. If they had a first time, she wanted to remember every moment of it, not be some hazy recollection of unquenchable lust and admissions that she’d like to dominate him then have him return the favor.


	3. Another Hour Later:

Sam dozed again and woke nose to nose with Jack who apparently woke the same time she did this time. His fingers threaded into her hair and he stroked her cheek. “Feeling better now?”

Somehow their legs had become entwined and hers were snug against his, her hand was on the small of his back and her fingers had slipped under the band of his boxers, nestled into the tantalizing V just below his waist.

She started to stiffen against him and his hand on her hip tugged her tighter against him. “Sam?”

She looked into his eyes and realized how unguarded his expression was. Last night he’d deflected her attentions but this morning she was sober and so was he and his eyes were asking her what she wanted. Oh don’t ask me that she wished to him, you know what I want is you her eyes replied.

His kiss was gentle at first. Not tentative so much as tender, careful of taking more than he was offered in the light of day. She kissed him back just as gently at first. Moments later though she was sprawled under him, her fingers tangled in his hair, their tongues battling for dominance.

“Carter.” He moaned against her mouth and his hands explored places he’d refused to touch last night. “I… I didn’t last night because I’d never hurt you that way. Do you understand?”

“Jack?”

“Sam?”

“No more talking.”

He hummed in reply and buried his mouth on her neck at the pulse point under her ear, making her gasp and moan as her body arched against his.

His cell phone rang.

“Shit.” He swore before disengaging and hunting for it on the floor next to his discarded pants. “O’Neill.” He barked.

Sam waited while he gave monosyllabic answers then agreed to do something.

“I have to go down to the precinct and ID the guys who tried to drug you.” He told her while he put on his pants.

“Right now?”

“They want to arraign them for court first thing Monday so the paperwork needs to be processed this morning. I’m going to tell them I drove you home but that’s all the info I’m giving them about you.”

“Jack, I’m not afraid to face a couple would be rapists.”

“It’s not that Sam. This is the kind of crap a man like Kinsey would use against you. If the police don’t have a name, they can’t verify it was you. There’s lots of tall stunningly gorgeous blonds in this town. They don’t need your name.”

Sam frowned. She knew he was right. She just didn’t like hiding behind her CO.

He knew though and slid his fingers back into her hair. “Look Carter, You know how I hate this kind of paperwork. Humor me.”

She gave him a lopsided smile. “Come back after you finish, I’ll make you dinner.” Her smile got shy. “For rescuing me.”

“I can count on one hand the number of times you’ve actually needed me to rescue you, Carter. You’ve rescued me a lot more.”

Sam giggled. “Yes I have.” She said gleefully.

“What have I told you about giggling.” He groused and left.


End file.
